Fingerprint recognition has broad applications in a variety of electronic devices. For example, in a smart phone, a fingerprint recognition unit can generally be integrated with a Home key. The fingerprint recognition unit and the Home key can be embedded in a through hole provided in a glass cover plate over the surface of the smart phone. A top surface of the through hole can be covered with a sapphire glass or another appropriate protective material.
However, in a conventional electronic device, making a through hole in a glass cover plate causes degradation in an integrity of the glass cover plate. Accordingly, an overall strength, appearance integrity, and waterproof performance of the electronic device may be reduced.